


A Quick Sideline

by jpnxjcs



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jpnxjcs/pseuds/jpnxjcs
Summary: Josh and Ken's little secret..
Relationships: Josh Cullen Santos/Felip Jhon Suson | Ken
Kudos: 4





	A Quick Sideline

INTRO

Lovers Josh and Ken were pretty good at hiding their relationship. Ever since 2018, they managed to make their fans believe that they were avoiding each other, unaware about their ‘I love you's' when the camras were not rolling.

Even the members had no clue about them. Their relationship really was just a tiny little secret.

But there were times when they would struggle to hide the truth.

This, is one of those situations.

START

“So.. do you really have no plans on talking with Josh?” Justin asked as he fixed the older's hair.

“What is there to talk about?” Ken said, deadpanning as he briefly shook his head.

He hated that they had to hide their relationship from their co-members. And it hurt him every time he had to act cold towards his lover.

As cheesy as it sounds, it was a stake to the heart.

“I just wish you two would at least acknowledge each other's presence.”

“Fine. Hey Ken, you're looking quite normal today. That good enough for you?” and he walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

“Talk to him.” Sejun muttered, patting his head.

“What for? It's not gonna change anything.” Sejun tilted his chin up and gave him a small smile.

“How will you know for sure if you don't give it a try?” Ken sighed, cursing his heart for being so weak for Josh.

“Fine.” And with that, he too, walked out to follow who his heart yearned for.

“Keun?” a voice whispered from a corner. His heart softened when he saw his hunched up lover on the floor, waiting for him.

“Hey baby. Are you okay?” Josh latched himself onto his chest, wrapping his arms around the younger male's waist.

“I'm fine. Just..” he trailed off, burying himself deeper in the taller's chest.

“I know, baby. I know. It hurts me too. But we can't risk it. Everything you've worked hard for would vanish right before your eyes.”

“We, babe. We.” Ken cupped the smaller's cheek and closed the gap between them, smiling into the kiss when the smaller gasped and pulled him even closer.

Josh tilted his head at an angle to deepen the kiss, moaning as the younger's tongue swiped against his. He began to palm the other's clothed erection, pushing him against the wall.

“Babe-hmp-wait,” Ken panted, taking his small hands in his. “Not here.”

“Where then? I'm not performing with a boner, Mr. Suson.” Ken groaned, frowning when the smaller grinned at him.

Ken pulled him to one of the bathrooms and locked the door, pinning him against it, claiming his mouth again in a more animalistic manner.

Josh moaned, snaking his arms around the taller's neck. He palmed the taller's erection again, slowly unbuckling his pants.

“I want to ride you.” He whispered, sliding the younger's pants down to his knees.

“Maybe when we get home, bub. We're on a bit of a time limit. On your knees, please.” Josh was eager to comply, dropping down on his knees and gently massaging the younger's thighs before shifting his attention on his length.

“O-oh f-fuck..” Ken shuddered, throwing his head back against the wall once he felt his lover's mouth close around his length.

“D-damn, baby.. how do you get better at this everytime?”

“Practice.” The smaller simply said before engulfing him again, deeper this time. Ken moaned, hand reaching out to run through and tousle his hair.

Justin would give him hell for it but what the hell did he care, his boyfriend looked pretty damn hot sucking him off and besides.. Josh loved it when the younger would tug at his hair.

“With who, though?”

“Not who, love. What.”

“Well, with what?”

“A couple of things. Bananas, cucumbers.. and a dildo.” The younger choked when he said that, partly because of shock and the other because the older had deepthroated him, the knot in his stomach tightening.

“A-a dildo? We don't have on- fuck.. shit, baby..” he panted when the older hollowed his cheeks.

“I.. bought.. one..” the smaller muttered between each bob of his head. He moaned, sending vibrations through the younger's member and to the rest of his body.

WHERE THE HELL DO YOU EVEN BUY THAT?!

“S-shit.. I'm close, baby.. I need to pull out..” the older shook his head, holding on to his hips.

“You can come in my mouth. I'll just pop a breathmint or something.” Ken groaned at the idea of that, tightening his hold on the smaller's hair.

“S-shit.. I'm close..” he panted, removing Josh's small hands from his hips so he could thrust into the smaller's mouth.

After one final (hard; no pun intended) thrust, he released his nut into the smaller's mouth, eyes squeezed tightly and mouth open in a silent scream.

He panted, leaning against the wall as his orgasm washed over him, chuckling when he saw the smaller's state.

His eyes were slightly glossy, lips puffy and red and his hair was- well, let's just say that Justin will definitely kick his ass.

But his boyfriend still looked hot so it didn’t matter how the youngest member would react.

“You good, babe?” He asked after making himself presentable again. The smaller nodded, sighing as he stared at the tent in his pants.

“Do you want me to? We've still got time.” Josh shook his head, smiling, and kissed his cheek, turning to the mirror to attempt making his hair look sane.

“How much trouble am I in?” Ken asked, hugging him from behind.

“Heaps. There's nothing we can do about the waviness of it now.”

“For what it's worth, I still think you look beautiful.” Josh giggled, biting his lower lip when the younger began grinding against his ass.

“I'm already going insane here, Felip Jhon,” he mumbled, moaning when the younger kissed his neck.

“At least we'll have the best sex tonight.” The smaller pinched his nose and gave him a kiss, dragging both of them out of the bathroom.

“I'm gonna have to see this dildo in person, baby. I might use it one of these days.” The smaller laughed, hitting his arm.

“Looks like you two finally made it up.” Stell said, clapping their shoulders.

“You can say that.” Ken grinned at the smaller, pouting when Justin slightly punched his shoulder.

“Josh, if I may ask, what the hell happened to your hair?” Sejun asked, raising a brow.

“My head started itching. Sorry Jah.”

“It's okay. You look better, actually.”

“He really does.” Josh glared at Ken when he felt the younger squeeze his ass.

“Boys, you're on.” Ken squeezed his ass again before leaning toward his ear.

“I can't wait for tonight, baby.”

Fuck.


End file.
